


I Wish You Would Write... 5

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform, sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You Would Write... 5

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you would write a fic where Dipper decides to be spontaneous for once and Surprises Mabel for spring break.
> 
> [Oooohhh, OHHH this is gonna be fun!]

Everything was perfect. Mabel suspected nothing, or at least he thought she didn’t. Dipper had been through every step of this plan several times.

First he had to fib to his sister and tell her that no, he was busy the first half of the week of Spring Break. He would have to come see her the last few days of it. Next he secured bus tickets and double checked her own daily schedule to make sure she wouldn’t be in her tiny studio apartment. When he arrived he set to work; cheesy decorations and streamers, a half dozen confetti-poppers taped to the door frame so that when she would open the door, they would go off. A mix-CD of all the cheesy songs Mabel seemed to try to convince him were seductive was in her stereo system, ready to go.

Stripping down, he placed a lone party hat on his head, then hitched the other around his waist as a crude codpiece. The only other thing he wore was a set of shutter shades that were a glaring neon color. He stretched out on the sofa which faced the door, posing on his side with one leg bent at the knee, pointed upwards, and his head propped up on a hand, elbow holding him up. He stuck a noise-maker in his mouth and faced the door, counting down.

When the latch for the deadbolt started to turn, he turned the stereo system on via remote. “…yeah he said he was busy, but I’m so glad you could-” he heard her saying muffledly, but she never finished her sentence. The door swung open and the poppers went off, accompanied by the sounds of Peter Gabriel’s _Sledgehammer_ blaring from the speakers on the wall. Mabel screamed and clutched at her chest. When her eyes fell on Dipper, he blew on the noisemaker with a loud _FWEEEEE!!!_ The color drained from her face.

“Well hey there sexy sister, did I surprise you?” he teased, but she did not look pleasantly surprised. Voices behind her in the hallway made it painfully clear why. Leaning up, he could see the familiar faces of Grenda and Candy behind his sister. “Oh, oh no…”

“HA! HEADCANON CONFIRMED!” Grenda loudly declared, turning to Candy. “Pay up, sister!”

Candy begrudgingly fished a twenty dollar bill from her pocket to cram into the larger girl’s outstretched hand. “We’ll just let you two, uh, talk about the ‘surprise party’ and wait outside! Hello Dipper, bye Dipper!” she said, pulling the door shut.

“Dipper, next time you wanna be spontaneous, be a little less… revealing,” Mabel said, sighing as she flung her bags in a chair. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands.

“I’m so so sorry, I didn’t know-” he started to apologize, but she tilted his head up and planted a smooch on his lips.

“Now then, you gonna be my sledgehammer?”


End file.
